1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to curtain rods for shower stalls, and more particularly to a curtain rod contoured so that a curtain suspended therefrom follows the contour of a conventional bathtub, thus facilitating sealing of the shower stall from the exterior thereof.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Curtain rods contoured to permit a hanging curtain to follow the contour of a conventional bathtub, in order to facilitate sealing of the shower stall area by the curtain, are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,030, issued to Jean Goche on Jan. 22, 1957, is an example. Goche's device offsets the main length of the curtain rod with respect to the ends abutting supporting walls.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,013, issued on Feb. 2, 1960, Morris Wasserman discloses an attachment for use with ordinary straight rods. The attachment adds a curved section to one end of the rod so that a shower curtain attached thereto will follow a curved corner of the bathtub. In both the Goche and Wasserman patents, shower hooks depend from rings, the rings encircling the curtain rod.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,862, issued on Sept. 13, 1988 to David S. Skrzelowski, a curtain support assembly is provided which includes a track on the shower stall side which slidably holds shower curtain fasteners. The Skrzelowski invention is somewhat complicated, having inner and outer rod extrusions, and numerous other parts.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention provides a curtain rod having the ability to cause a shower curtain to conform to the contour of a bathtub wall, while also supporting a second curtain rod on the outside of a shower stall. The problem solved by curtain rods curved to cause the curtain to follow the tub contour is well explained in the prior art. However, the examples cited above have excessive expenses inherent therein. Additional problems not satisfactorily addressed in the prior art are those of aesthetics, ease of installation and avoidance of damage to a shower stall.
As has become increasingly popular, the ability to hang both an inner, water constraining line curtain as well as an outer, aesthetically pleasing curtain is a desirable attribute of a shower curtain rod. Also, it is desirable to employ pressure, or a minimal number of fasteners penetrating a shower stall wall.
Goche's offset curtain rod requires large fastening means to overcome a torque exerted by the weight of the shower curtain and of the offset length of curtain rod. The plate requires a significant number of fasteners penetrating a shower stall wall. This is objectionable since many such walls are of ceramic tile, which is susceptible to damage upon penetration by fasteners. Even where other wall constructions are employed, it is not good practice to require penetrations, since these walls constraining water from a shower to remain within the stall.
Wasserman's device prevents a shower curtain from being opened maximally, the curtain being drawn tight against the curved member of his invention, since the Y formed by divergence of the curved member and the straight rod provides an interference. To hang both inner and outer curtains can be performed with the Wasserman device, but, again, maximal retraction of the curtains is difficult since they will tend to bunch, thus resisting retraction. Furthermore, retraction of only the inner or only the outer curtain cannot easily be accomplished.
The Skrzelowski invention has complicated internal construction, and also lacks means to suspend an outer curtain.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a shower curtain rod constraining an inner curtain to follow the contour of a bathtub wall as the curtain hangs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a shower curtain rod supporting inner and outer curtains independently, whereby one curtain may be drawn without moving the other.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a shower curtain rod of uncomplicated construction.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a shower curtain rod enabling ready installation and removal of a single shower curtain fastener.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.